The Plane of Elemental Earth
The Plane of Elemental Earth is made up of solid matter broken up by bubbles of other elements and riddled with tunnels, chasms, and fissures. The plane moves like tectonic plates, in constant motion. It is possible in this plane to find a river in the bottom of a canyon, filled with a strange mud and called the Pale River. This river functions as a portal to the Plane of Elemental Water. The existence of every variety of mineral, gem, and precious metal is a very attractive prospect for many miners. Hazards Many of the chasms and chambers in the plane have no air or means for mortals to breathe. There is little light except for that created by gas lamps or luminous gems, and travelling through the plane can be anywhere from slow to impossible. Earthquakes and cave-ins are inevitable, as well as the potential to break into pockets of poisonous or flammable gas. Many of the native beings of the plane are hostile to would-be thieves of its resources. Natives The Plane of Elemental Earth is home to all manner of Earth Elementals, most commonly animentals, Genasi, Archons, crysmals, Khargra, Mephits, Xorn, and the Xaren. The immigrants to the plane include the Shardmind, Basilisks, Chaggrin, Dao, Dwarves, Blue Dragons, Copper Dragons, Li lung, Pan lung, Galeb Dur, Gargoyles, Jann, Lava Children, Gnomes, Korred, Pech, Sandlings, Stone Giants, Thoqqua, and Wraiths. Locations The Great Dismal Delve is the home of the Dao, led by the Great Khan Kabril Ali al-Sara al-Zalazil. It is in fact a labyrinthine chasm filled with mines and slave-camps, which lead to the hidden '''Sevenfold Mazework, '''an incredibly complex series of puzzles that hold the immense wealth of the Dao and their people's true home. At the very center of the Mazework is the Hidden Fulcrum, the Khan's personal realm which is nearly impossible to find. Near the Sevenfold Mazework there is a large metal furnace-like structure filled with molten metal called the Iron Crucible that takes one to the Elemental Plane of Fire, and the ocean of lava that lies around the City of Brass. The passage goes both ways, but the Dao installed a toll-way run by Yak-men that charge the efreeti ships exorbitant prices to pass into Dao lands. This is something that angers the efreeti and greatly amuses the Great Khan. There is an empty area, the negative space where the mountain-sized Grumbar once lived. A lonely cavern where one who listens can almost hear the stone cry out in its loneliness. In another cavern, inhabited by Geb, there is an expanse of glittering gems with the spirits of stars inside them, glittering and shining for as long as the star they are tied to shines. Near the plane of Magma is a gigantic plateau encased in vacuum, and on top of the plateau is the citadel formerly occupied by Ogremoch called Stonemire. The citadel may no longer be in use, but is still occupied by the avatars of the Prince of Elemental Evil. A fortress called Sandfall is located on the plane and is the home of Sunnis. A large pocket of air and vacuum is the location of a city called the Aviary, and is heavily populated with Avariel.